Pokémon Orre-igions
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After the final battle, Harry decides he needs a break from the Wizarding World. He then learns about creatures called Pokémon, and decides to travel to the Orre region, and become the champion. What he doesn't know, is that dark forces are at work in the Orre region, and it's up to him to stop it.


**Hello my Godlings! If you recall, I posted a poll for Harry's starter Pokémon for a future story. Well, THIS is that story. And the winning starter is…. EEVEE! That's right ladies and gentlemen; Eevee is in fact the winner of the poll.**

 **As for the top five Pokémon voted for, they are:**

 **1** **st** **place: Eevee, with 46 votes.**

 **2** **nd** **place: Dratini, with 39 votes.**

 **3** **rd** **place: Charmander, with 38 votes.**

 **4** **th** **place: Gible and Vulpix, tied at 36 votes.**

 **And in 5** **th** **place: Ralts, with 30 votes.**

 **The events in this story take place after the final battle with Voldemort. And as you can tell from the title, it takes place in the Orre region, where Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness took place. And yes, this means there will in fact be shadow Pokémon. And not just shadow Pokémon, gym leaders as well. That's right, main Pokémon storyline mixed with Orre region games. This mean that Harry will not only be battling team Cipher, he will also be facing the Pokémon league. The gym leaders have already been selected, as have the elite four and champion. However, Harry will first have to tackle a Pokémon league tournament, like in the anime. Yeah, this one will have many chapters. So, kick, relax, and enjoy the story!**

 **Special thanks to TheSilverBoar for helping me pick out Harry's Pokémon and another thanks to Deviantartists Uranimated18 and Darthraner83 for allowing me to use their Pokémon teams.**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just finished their last year at Hogwarts. It had taken them 2 years to do so. One year to repair the school, and another year to attend classes. And to be honest, Harry had enough of the Wizarding World.

Even after Voldemort had fallen, everyone was still going on about blood purity. To tell the truth, Harry was tempted to cut a wizard from each group, compare their blood, and ask what differences they see. However, that was frowned upon.

So, Harry decided to see what the world had to offer. He heard of creatures called "Pokémon" that lived across the sea. He had watched tournaments when the Dursley's weren't around, and he was fascinated by the beasts. However, he made a mental note to pray that Hagrid never found out about them. Hogwarts would be royally screwed.

"When will we see you again?" Hermione asked. She and Ron went to see their best friend off before he made his final preparations.

"Whenever I become the champion I suppose." Harry replied. "I might even bring you guys a Pokémon if you want."

"Please!" was the response from the two.

Harry smiled, and gave them both a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." He whispered in their ears.

His best friends hugged him back.

* * *

Harry walked into Gringotts, to withdraw some money. He went to his account manager, Griphook. **(A.N. In this universe, Griphook wasn't the goblin who was killed.)**

"Greetings Griphook." Harry said. "May your gold always flow."

"Greetings Mr. Potter, may your enemies fall by your blade." Griphook greeted back. "How can I help you today?"

Harry explained his plans for the future.

"A Pokémon trainer?" Griphook mused. "Haven't had one of those from the magical world in a long time."

"Is there anything in my vaults that could help me?" Harry asked.

"Well, since you are now of age, you have access to your other vaults, including your parents vaults, and the Peverell and Gryffindor vaults, as well as the Slytherin vaults, by right of conquest of course." Griphook explained. "There should be a book or two about Pokémon in there."

Harry thanked Griphook, and went to check each of his vaults. He found a book on making Pokémon food in the Potter vault, Pokémon training in the Gryffindor vault, Pokémon breeding in the Peverell vault, and Pokémon battling in the Slytherin vault. He also withdrew some galleons to have converted into Poke.

"Will that be all?" Griphook asked after he finished converting Harry's money.

"Actually, is there some way I could use some kind of credit card? Harry asked.

"Those are very popular lately." Griphook replied. He withdrew one from a desk drawer. "Just need some blood so no one else will steal it. Anyone who does will get a nasty shock, and then it will be sent back to you via magic."

Harry nodded, and allowed Griphook to prick his finger to use for the bond. After said bond, Harry picked up his credit card, and headed off to the Orre region.

* * *

After Harry arrived via portkey, he headed towards the lab where a Professor Willow would be waiting.

"Hello?" Harry called out. "I'm here to start my journey?"

"Welcome Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to see a middle aged man with grey hair, dark grey eyes, white skin enter the room. He wore a black and lime-green shirt, beige and black khaki shorts, shoes the same color as his shirt, a white lab coat, a pair of glasses on his head, and a pair of gloves.

"Hello there! I am Professor Willow." The man said. "Did you know that this world is inhabited by creatures knows as Pokémon? Pokémon can be found in every corner of the earth. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, some live in the mountains, or in the forests, or near water... I have spent my whole life studying them and their regional distribution. Will you help me with my research? That's great! I was just looking for someone like you to help! You'll need to find and collect Pokémon from everywhere!"

"Uhhh…" Harry muttered.

"I have to do the speech every time." Willow replied. "Now, I have your Pokémon ready to go."

Professor Willow pulled a standard Pokéball out of his pocket, and tossed it into the air. When the Pokéball opened, a white light came out, and Pokémon called Eevee landed on the floor in front of Harry.

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

"Vee?" Eevee squeaked as he took in the form of Harry. The Pokémon was then picked up and held in front of Harry

"Hello Eevee." Harry greeted. "I'm your new trainer."

"Eevee Ee!" Eevee squealed as it reached for its trainer.

"And just like that, the bond between trainer and Pokémon is born." Willow said dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes at the professor's antics.

"Here are 10 Pokéballs, a canister of Pokémon food, some supplies for between towns, and finally, your Pokédex." Willow said, handing each item to Harry.

Harry thanked him, and he exited the lab.

Look out Orre, here comes Harry Potter!

* * *

 **Well that's all for now. Next up will be a poll for one of his traveling companions.**

 **Stay tuned for "Davis Motomiya: General of Miracles REWRITE", and some other new stories.**


End file.
